


처음

by hicstans



Series: Q의 휴일 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: Q의 휴일 이전 이야기. 이 둘이 어쩌다 정기적으로 자는 사이가 되었나.





	처음

처음은 본드가 임무에서 돌아온 직후였다.  
힘들고 고된 임무였다. 결과적으로 목표는 달성했지만 깔끔한 결말과는 거리가 멀었고 풀릴 길 없는 짜증이 안에서 끓어오르고 있었다. 그래도 문제는 없었다. 현장에 처음 나간 애송이도 아니고. 최대한 빨리, 필요 최소한의 인간 접촉만으로 본부를 빠져나간 뒤 집에 돌아가 샌드백이라도 두드리든지 아니면 달리 기분을 풀 만한 상대를 찾으면 되었다.  
“M한테 보고는 하고 가는 건가요?”  
받았던 장비의 잔해가 담긴 가방을 몰래 두고 나오려던 본드를 어디선가 나타난 Q가 불러 세웠다. 본드는 속으로 욕을 조금 중얼거렸다. Q가 그의 앞으로 와서 검은색 상자를 내려다보았다.  
“무사히 되가져온 건가요?”  
“음, 아마 조금 조각나 있긴 하겠지만 말이야.”  
본드는 Q가 화를 나거나 잔소리를 할 거라고 생각했으나 Q는 그저 입만 조금 달싹거리더니 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그가 케이스를 집어 들고 돌아섰다.  
“그게 끝?”  
본드는 자기도 모르게 그렇게 물었다.  
“뭔가 더 할 말 없어?”  
Q가 고개만 돌려 본드를 바라보았다.  
“혼나는 게 취향인 줄은 미처 파악 못했군요. 그런 걸 원하면 M에게 가 보세요, 저 같은 애송이보다 훨씬 박진감 있게 혼내줄 겁니다.”  
“내가 M하고 좀 오래 알고 지내긴 했어도 그런 썩은 취향을 발달시키지는 않았어. 그게 아니라 방금 뭔가 말하려고 했잖아? 왜 갑자기 그만뒀는데?”  
Q는 다시 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그 얘기는 하고 싶지 않네요.”  
“이봐, Q!”  
본드가 Q의 팔을 잡아 돌려세웠다.  
“나가 있을 때 내 목숨을 보장하는 건 네가 건넨 장비와 정보야. 우리 사이에 숨기는 게 있으면 안 되잖아?”  
엉성한 근거라고는 본드도 생각하고 있었다. 단지 기분풀이로 Q에게 시비걸고 있다는 자각도.  
Q가 케이스로 시선을 내렸다.  
“실은 기대도 안 했다고 말하려고 했어요.”  
“..뭐?”  
“장비 반납이요. 정말로 일부라도 멀쩡하게 반납할 거라고는 기대도 안 했다고.”  
본드는 영문을 알 수 없었다.  
“그럼 그렇게 말하면 되잖아? 갑자기 예의를 차리고 싶어진 것도 아닐 텐데.”  
“그야 솔직하게 말했다가 당신이 그럼 역시 장비 안 챙겨도 되겠다며 기적적으로 안 써서 살아남은 물건들까지 다 버리고 오는 게 아닐까 하는 걱정이 들어서 말이죠. 그렇다고 꼭 가져올 줄 알았는데 실망했다고 말할 수도 없고.”  
“왜 없는데?”  
일부러 버리고 올까 걱정하는 건 심했다고 생각하면서도 본드가 웃으며 물었다. Q가 그를 노려보았다.  
“그야 방금 당신이 말한대로 당신의 목숨이 제가 건넨 장비와 정보에 달려있으니까요. 사소한 거라도 거짓말은 하고 싶지 않아요.”  
본드는 조금 충격을 받았다. 이런 유형 중에 쓸데없을 정도로 성실한 녀석이 많다고 알고는 있었지만.  
“하지만 MI6요원인 것 만으로 인생이 거짓투성이인데?”  
“그러니까 거기에 쓸데없는 거짓말을 더하고 싶지 않다고요.... 좀 중얼거린 것 가지고 이렇게나 물고 늘어질 기운이 있으면 다음에는 총을 악어에게 먹이거나 하지 말고 좀 가져오려고 노력해보면 어때요?”  
“코모도 왕도마뱀이었어. 그리고 동물에게 먹이를 주는 데 반대하는 줄은 몰랐는걸.”  
“총은 동물 먹이가 아니에요. 이 경우에는 자기 쓰레기는 되가져옵시다 쪽에 속한다고 봅니다.”  
하여간 한 마디도 지려 하지 않았다. 본드는 Q에게 한 걸음 다가섰다.  
“...007?”  
숨기려고 노력했지만 목소리에 긴장감이 섞였다. 본드는 씩 웃었다.  
“네 말 대로, 지금 쓸데없는 기운이 남아돌아 곤란하던 참인데 조금 도와주지 않겠어?”  
“무슨 뜻인가요?”  
목소리는 떨리지 않았다. 그러나 본드가 한 걸음 더 가까이 가자 그만 한 발짝 물러서고 말았다.  
“이미 잘 알고 있는 것 같은데, Q.”  
Q가 마른침을 삼켰다. 목울대가 오르내리는 모양이 참을 수 없어서 본드는 Q의 목에 손가락을 대고 훑어 내렸다.  
“저, 장난이 지나칩니다!”  
Q가 소리치며 몸을 빼려 했다. 본드가 그의 양 팔을 꽉 잡아 움직이지 못하게 했다.  
“장난이 아니라면?”  
본드가 나지막한 목소리로 Q의 귀에 속삭였다.  
“진지하다면, 어떻게 할 건데?”  
“노안경을 맞춰드려야지요. 제가 여자로 보일 정도라면 꽤 심각한 상태인 것 같은데요.”  
몸은 가늘게 떨고 있건만 말만은 지지 않았다. 본드는 쿡쿡 웃었다. 물론 여전히 Q의 귓불에 입술이 닿을락 말락한 상태로.  
“나에 대해 어떤 소문이 도는지는 알고 있지만, 사실은 남자라고 해서 가리지는 않아.”  
“최악이네요. 자랑입니까.”  
하지만 말은 그렇게 하면서도 Q는 조금 긴장을 풀었다.  
“그럼 답해주세요. 예전부터 제게 마음이 있었나요, 아니면 지금 처음 마주친 게 저라서 인가요?”  
본드는 망설였다.  
상식적으로 생각하면 정답은 전자였다. 남자든 여자든 그냥 편리하게 가까이 있길래 안고 싶어졌다는 대답을 반길 사람은 없었다.  
하지만 그렇게 답하기에는 현실은 후자였고, Q는 자기에게 거짓말하지 않으려 애쓰는데 자기가 입에 발린 말 하고 싶은 생각도 들지 않았다.  
뭐 집에 가서 샌드백 두드려도 되니까, 라고 생각하며 본드는 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“실은 후자야.”  
Q는 별 동요 없이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아요 그럼.”  
“....뭐?”  
“전투 후 긴장을 민간인에게 페로몬 뿌려 푸는 것 보다는 MI6 내부에서 해결하는 편이 나을 것 같고요. 잠시만 기다려요.”  
Q는 본드의 품을 빠져나가 문을 향했다.  
“어디 가는 거야?”  
설마 M한테 성희롱 신고하러 가는 건 아니겠지, 라는 불길한 생각이 머리에 스쳤다.  
“샤워실에요. 오늘 새벽부터 하루 종일 여기 있었으니까요, 냄새난다는 불평은 듣고 싶지 않아요.”  
아까 목덜미에 고개를 숙이고 있었지만 그런 불평 할 생각 없다고 하려다 본드는 Q의 뒤를 쫒았다.  
“왜요?”  
“나도 별로 방금 씻고 온 상태는 아니라서. 기왕이면 같이 샤워하면 어때?”  
Q는 본드를 조금 노려보다 고개를 돌렸다.  
“따라와요.”  
같이 하자는 데는 동의 했음에도 불구하고 Q는 그를 기다려주지 않고 혼자 서둘러 나가버렸다. 그게 부끄러워서인지 본드가 싫어서인지는 알 수 없었다.  
‘하지만 싫으면 거절했으면 되는 거니까.’

 

Q가 고른 곳은 특수요원용 자율 훈련 시설에 딸려있는 작은 샤워장이었다. 밤늦은 시간이라 사람은 달리 보이지 않았다.  
탈의실에 들어가자 Q는 본드가 보고 있는 것도 아랑곳 하지 않고 옷을 훌훌 벗었다. 본드는 저게 허세인지 아니면 부끄러움이 없는 건지 판단할 수가 없었다.  
뭐 그건 금방 알아낼 수 있었다. 본드도 따라서 옷을 벗었다. 그가 다 벗었을 때 Q는 이미 샤워실 안으로 들어가 있었다.  
본드가 문을 열자 Q가 말했다.  
“콘돔이랑 윤활제는 알아서 챙겨왔겠죠? 혹시라도 비누를 쓰겠다고 답한다면 다음번 총에는 내 장문을 넣어서 줄 겁니다.”  
“걱정 마. 그런 몰상식한 짓은 하지 않으니까.”  
도대체 내가 어딜 봐서 그런 야만인으로 보이냐고 해주고 싶었지만 지금은 말보다 더 중요한 일이 있었다. 본드는 물에 젖은 Q의 알몸을 눈으로 훑었다.  
“그럴 거라고 생각은 했지만 진짜 말랐군.”  
“원래 근육이 잘 안 붙는 체질이에요.”  
Q는 본드를 쳐다보고는 고개를 돌렸다.  
“후회해도 이미 늦었어요.”  
“안 해.”  
본드는 Q의 허리에 팔을 감으며 뒤에서 몸을 밀착시켰다. 그가 팔을 위로 올리며 몸을 만져나가자 Q가 몸을 떨었다. 본드가 Q의 귓불을 물고 지분대다 목덜미로 입술을 옮겼다.  
“끝나고 집에 가면 되는 누구와는 달리 누군가는 일이 있기 때문에 남아 있는 거에요.”  
흥분한 기색을 감추지 못하면서도 Q가 확실하게 말했다.  
“그러니 너무 시간 끌지 않는 게 좋겠어요.”  
“까다롭군.”  
“가까이 있는 상대가 쉬운 상대인 건 아니죠.”  
“그래? 난 꽤 쉬웠다고 생각하는데.”  
본드의 품에서 Q가 몸을 돌렸다. 이번엔 뭐라고 화를 낼까 기대하던 본드는 Q가 그를 밀쳐 벽에 누르고 키스하자 조금 놀라고 말았다.  
한참을 거칠게 입맞추다 Q가 말했다.  
“말을 듣거나, 그만 두거나. 어느 쪽이죠?”  
“나중에 몸이 괴로울 텐데.”  
“상관없어요. 처음인 것도 아니고.”  
그 말에 본드는 Q를 다시 밀어붙여 이번엔 반대쪽 벽에 대고 눌렀다. 차가운 타일이 몸에 닿자 Q 의 몸에 소름이 돋는 게 느껴졌다.  
“원한다면 기꺼이 빠르게 해치워주지.”  
귀에 속삭이곤 본드는 손을 내려 Q의 음경을 잡았다. 이런 상황이라곤 해도 상대를 나 몰라라 한 채 자기만 즐기고 끝낼 수는 없었으니까.  
계속 투덜대고 있던 것과는 달리 Q는 이미 반쯤 발기해있었다. 본드는 빠르게 그를 주물렀다. Q의 놀란 것 같은 신음소리가 흡족했다.  
“이런 쪽에도 능숙할 줄은 몰랐네요.”  
“말했잖아, 남자도 상대한 적 있다고.”  
본드가 다른 손으로 Q의 골반뼈를 훑었다.  
“역시 좀 더 찌는 게 좋지 않나?”  
“안 그래도 나이 먹으면 배 나올 까봐 걱정인 사람한테 자꾸 그럴래요?”  
본드는 쿡쿡 웃었다.  
“나는 나이 먹었는데도 배 안 나왔잖아.”  
“그거야 당신은 제임스 본드니까 그렇죠!”  
Q는 이를 부득 갈더니 손을 뻗어 본드의 음경을 움켜쥐었다.  
“그리고 말하고 있을 상황이 아닐 텐데요?”  
아니긴 했다.  
전투 후 흥분의 영향인지 Q가 그렇게 테크닉이 좋거나 한 건 아닌데도 그는 빠르게 발기했다. 손재주는 좋을 테니 가르치면 꽤 훌륭해지지 않을까 생각하며 본드는 스스로 콘돔을 씌웠다.  
큐가 몸을 돌려 그걸 내려다보았다. 여유가 사라진 표정을 보고 본드가 히죽 웃었다.  
“왜, 자신 없어졌어?”  
Q는 그를 노려보곤 윤활제 튜브를 손에 짜서 문지른 뒤 자기 다리 사이로 손을 가져갔다.  
“그것만으로 너무 자신감 넘치지 말아요. 제 경험으로 볼 때 중요한 건 크기가 아니라... 아, 실례. 업무 중에도 항상 여자를 꼬시는 007이라면 이미 잘 알고 있겠군요.”  
“안 지려고 노력하는 건 귀엽지만, 적당히 해 두라고. 로맨틱하지 않잖아.”  
“어차피 지금 상황 자체가 로맨틱하고는.... 아!”  
본드가 Q의 다리를 들어 올리고 사이에 자기 몸을 끼워 넣었다. 성기 끝으로 엉덩이 사이의 굴곡을 훑자 Q가 힉하고 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
“릴렉스.”  
본드가 웃으며 천천히 성기를 밀어 넣었다. Q가 숨을 몰아쉬며 그를 받아들이려고 애썼다. 몸을 좀 더 바짝 붙이며 본드가 Q의 목덜미에 키스했다. Q는 고개를 젖히며 신음했다.  
“괜찮아?”  
대답 대신 Q는 다리로 본드의 허리를 감아 끌어당겼다. 이런이런하고 웃으면서 본드는 적당히 들어갔다 싶자 슬슬 움직이기 시작했다.  
“정말 처음 아니군.”  
“거짓말은... 안 한다고 했잖아요.”  
본드가 강하게 움직이자 Q가 소리를 지르곤 입술을 깨물었다. 그가 멋대로 조용히 있도록 놔둘 생각은 조금도 없었으므로 본드는 페이스를 올렸다. Q는 입술을 깨물며 몸부림치다 본드의 어깨를 잡고 등으로 긁어내렸다. 오랜 세월 각종 미녀들의 아름답게 손질된 긴 손톱에 단련된 본드에게 자판 사용에 방해되지 않도록 짧게 깎은 Q의 손톱 쯤은 아무 것도 아니었지만 그는 예의상 신음소리를 내었다.  
“힘들면 말하라고.”  
Q의 귀에 속삭이곤 본드는 본격적으로 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 타일 벽에 몇 번이고 부딪히다 본드가 그를 거의 들어 올리다 시피 하며 움직이자 Q는 참지 못하고 소리 질렀다. 본드는 승리감을 만끽하며 Q의 허리를 잡고 더욱 깊이까지 몸을 밀어 올렸다.  
Q의 손이 허공을 헤매다가 본드의 가슴에 안착했다. 상대가 여자가 아니어서 아쉬운 걸까 싶어질 때 까지 더듬다가 그가 손을 내려 자기 성기를 잡았다.  
“아니, 내가 하지.”  
본드가 말했지만 Q가 손을 놓지 않았으므로 본드는 Q의 손 째로 그를 감아쥐었다. 가늘고 긴 손가락이 자기 손에 겹쳐지는 게 이것도 나쁘지 않다고 본드는 생각했다.  
Q가 밭은 숨을 내뱉었다. 본드는 젖은 머리카락이 달라붙어있는 그의 이마에 자기 이마를 마주 대었다.  
“제임스라고 불러줘.”  
“싫어요.”  
“왜?”  
“사귀는 것도... 아니니까...”  
‘그렇다고 이름 정도 못 부를 건 또 뭐야?’  
본드가 Q의 성기를 쥔 손에 힘을 더했다. Q가 보복하듯 본드의 어깨를 물었다.  
“딴 생각... 하지 말고 집중을..하라고요.”  
Q가 본드의 귀에 속삭이며 허리를 쳐 올렸다. 갑작스런 자극에 본드는 몸을 떨었다.  
“하고 있어.”  
그리고 Q가 더 말하기 전에 그에게 입을 맞추며 한층 격렬하게 몸을 흔들었다. Q는 미처 다 삼키지 못한 신음을 흘리며 본드에게 더욱 매달렸다. 본드가 그의 목에 입을 맞추었다. Q가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“자국.. 남기지 말아요.”  
“싫어.”  
본드가 보란듯이 Q의 쇄골을 빨아올렸다. Q가 소리 지르며 몸을 휘었다. 본드는 때를 놓치지 않고 Q의 성기를 강하게 주물렀다. Q가 본드의 어깨를 주먹으로 때리면서 사정했다. 실은 한계였던 본드도 곧 그 뒤를 따랐다.  
끝나고 나선 둘 다 샤워실 바닥에 주저앉아 숨을 골랐다.  
“일부러 그런 거죠.”  
Q가 불쑥 말했다.  
“뭐가?”  
“자국 남기지 말라고 했는데.”  
본드는 태연한 척 했다.  
“옷 입으면 안 보일 거야.”  
“그거 말고도요, 먼저 사정하기 싫어서 그런 거잖아요!”  
“아니야.”  
“맞아요.”  
“아니라니까.”  
“맞다니까요.”  
“늙은이보다 오래 못 버틴 게 그렇게 억울해?”  
본드가 웃으며 Q의 얼굴에 손을 대었다. Q는 그 손을 쳐냈다.  
“끝났으면 이제 나가요.”  
본드가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“나만? 너는?”  
“같이 탈의실에 있고 싶은 생각 없어요.”  
아까까지만 해도 그렇게 부끄러움 없이 옷도 자기가 벗고 몸도 감아온 주제에 갑자기 이러는 게 어이없긴 했지만 그게 또 평소의 Q로 돌아온 것 같아 본드는 어쩐지 안심이 되었다.  
“이런, 탈의실에서의 2차전을 준비하고 있었는데.”  
그래서 그도 평소대로 농담을 던졌다. Q는 코웃음 쳤다.  
“자, 빨리 집에 가서 주무세요. 꼭 뼈가 부러지지 않아도 나이 먹으면 근육통도 빨리 안 낫는답니다.”  
본드는 일어나며 Q의 머리카락에 손가락을 넣어 헝클어뜨렸다. Q가 싫은 표정을 했다.  
“다음에 보지.”  
이 거리에선 안경 없이 상대의 얼굴이 보이지 않았기 때문에 Q는 대략적인 방향으로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“네, 다음에 봐요.”


End file.
